Movement Tactics
Skill Tree Fast Footed *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator's Movement Speed is increased permanently. *Effect: Increase Infiltrator's Movement Speed by 1 cell per Rank. Long Jump *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can jump over an extra cell per Rank. *Effect: The Infiltrator can jump one more cell per Rank. Difficult Terrain *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Fast Footed (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Movement Speed penalty is ignored on chosen difficult terrains. *Effect: Ignores the Movement Speed penalty on one specific difficult terrain per Rank which would normally take twice the Movement Speed in order to move. One terrain type can be chosen per Rank. 1 Snow/Tundra 2 Desert/Sand 3 Undergrowth/Jungle 4 Swamp/Mud 5 Mountain/Hill Steady Feet *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Fast Footed (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator has a chance to resist tripping and knock back effects. *Effect: The Infiltrator gain 55 % + 10% per additional Rank to ignore Tumble and Knock Backs. Equilibrist *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Long Jump (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increases the acrobatics abilities of the Infiltrator. *Effect: Increase Acrobatics rolls by +1 per Rank. Tactician *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Equilibrist (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Infiltrator can delay some of their Movement Speed anytime in the same turn, giving themselves a boosted opportunity in combat. *Effect: This allows the Infiltrator to split their Movement Phase in two parts. The Movement Speed distribution needs to be planned during the character's turn. By doing so, the Physical Drive of the Infiltrator will be increased by 1 per Rank until the end of the round. Momentum *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Steady Feet (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: The Infiltrator can transfer their Movement Speed to any ally in range, giving themselves a boosted Defense in combat. *Effect: This allows the Infiltrator to transfer 1 Movement Speed per Rank to any ally during the same turn. The Movement Speed transfer can be split with any number of allies but must not exceed the total allowed. By doing so, the Defense of the Infiltrator will be increased by 10 or 5% per Rank, whichever is higher, until the end of the round. Charged Strike *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Difficult Terrain (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Infiltrator will use their Movement Speed to propulse themselves to their foe, dealing damage and knock-backing them. *Effect: The Infiltrator will propulse themselves towards their foe and will deal physical damage for each Movement Speed used for the propulsion. Physical damage dealt is equal to Physical Drive * Movement Speed used + (1d4 per Rank). The foe will also get Knock-backed by the remaining Movement Speed of the Infiltrator. Chaotic Combat *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Momentum (1), Tactician (1), Charged Strike (1) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can switch place with their foe during combat, giving themselves a boosted Dodge rate for the rest of the turn. *Effect: Whenever a successful Dodge is performed, the Infiltrator may change their current position with the foe that just attacked. By doing so, the Dodge rate of the Infiltrator is boosted by 1% per Rank until the end of the round.